A Better Cinderella Story (Yaoi)
by Kaulitz Way
Summary: Kaneki Ken es un huérfano de madre y padre que convive con su madrastra, quien quiere casar a una de sus hijas con el Príncipe Tsukiyama Shuu, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Rize, la madrastra de Kaneki se entere de que Kaneki y Tsukiyama están enamorados?
1. Summary

_**Kaneki Ken es un adolescente que perdió a su madre en accidente de caballo desde entonces tuvo que quedarse con el hombre el cual llamo padre hasta la edad de 10 años pues este falleció por culpa de una enfermedad que le dio.**_

 _ **Kaneki tuvo que quedarse junto con su madrastra y sus dos hermanastras las cuales quieren hacerle la vida imposible solamente para quedarse con lo que no les pertenece. Pero todo eso cambia en cuanto Kaneki va a un baile y el príncipe de toda Francia queda locamente y perdidamente enamorado de él.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara cuando su madrastra quien quiere casar a una de sus hijas con el príncipe se entere de los sentimientos entre estos dos?**_

 _ **¿Llegara a separarlos y cumplir su objetivo?**_

'' _ **No todo lo que vez es realidad. Ni todo lo que sueñas es fantasía. ''**_

* * *

Alguien cómo que me denuncio la historia que Fanfiction me mando un correo diciendo que fue eliminada T_T ¿Por qué? Si el FanFic es completamente mío, pero lo volví a subir porque quiero enseñarles el fanfic a ustedes, tal vez fue un problema de Fanfiction ¿Verdad? Chicos pido diculpas por eso, no volvera a pasar no, no y no


	2. 1

Empezó a sentir algunos puntapiés en su costilla y enseguida supo lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par encontrándose con aquella mujer de cabello morado. - ¿Crees que puedes estar allí acostado mientras tenemos la casa sucia? – Le pregunto mientras usaba la mirada más intimidante que podía salir de sus ojos.

Kaneki, así se llamaba aquel chico que apenas estaba en sus dieciséis, con cabello blanco y unos ojos realmente entristecidos, solamente llego a asentir con la cabeza haciendo que esa mujer vuelva a sonreír.

-Touka, Hinami y yo, iremos a salir de compras. – Le hizo hacer saber mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, el solo no podía negarse, le daba miedo el solo saber qué pasaría si le dijera ''no'' a su madrastra.

Escucho simplemente la voz de aquellas chicas que eran sus hermanastras soltar un grito de euforia y en menos de 2 segundos se encontraban abriendo la puerta donde se encontraba Kaneki. – Estas aquí. – Dijo la de cabello castaño. –

-Mi madre dice que iremos de compras. Nos mandó para que planches nuestros vestidos. – Hablo esta vez la chica de cabello negro.

Kaneki quiso de verdad salir corriendo del lugar y ser aplastado por todos los caballos que pasaban por el lugar, pero simplemente no era capaz de eso. Solamente podía estar allí, quedarse y hacer todo lo que le ordenaran como si de un esclavo se tratase.

-Lo hare. – Fue lo único que dijo al recibir el montón de vestidos. - ¿Por qué planchar tantos si solo van a una sola fiesta? – Pregunto.

Aquella chica de cabello castaño abrió la boca atónita y empezó a asentir con la cabeza, Touka le dio un golpe en la cabeza y miro desafiante a Kaneki. – Haces lo que nosotras te ordenemos ¿Entiendes eso?

-¿Lo entiendes? – Fue el turno de Hinami en unirse a su hermana, Kaneki asintió con la cabeza, acomodo los vestidos en su hombro y se dirigió directo a la habitación donde planchaba las cosas.

…

-¿Es cierto que el príncipe vuelve de Inglaterra? – Pregunto una chica rubia. Solo recibió un si por respuesta de parte de Nishio.

Aquella rubia abrió la boca asombrada y corrió por todo el pueblo gritando a los cuatro vientos la llegada del príncipe.

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? – Pregunto Rize bajándose del carruaje y sus hijas imitaron la acción, uno de los que observaba la escena miro fijo a ellas y se les acerco. – Señorita Rize. – Susurro.

-Muy buenas tardes Señor Banjou. ¿Sabe usted porque tanto alboroto?

Aquel hombre sonrió apenado, nunca había sido tratado de esa manera al ser un zapatero como era mayormente reconocido en todo el pueblo francés, miro hacia la chica rubia que en ese momento se le habían unido otras dos más y señalo al caballero real que empezaba a caminar para responder la pregunta de todos con el aviso que estaba por dar.

-Estamos hoy aquí, reunidos, para avisarles, que el príncipe Tsukiyama Shuu regresara de Inglaterra después de 3 largos años y esta vez, volverá para casarse.

Una dulce melodía fue lo que escucho Rize después de haber sabido eso ¡Alguna de sus bellas hijas serian esas mujeres! Fue lo que pensó mientras caminaba directo a alguna tienda de ropa como si no fuese escuchado absolutamente nada.

…

Estaba agotado, lo hacía ver en sus ojos y en la manera que respiraba cada vez que respiraba. Abrió la última prenda ropa que de nuevo no supo cómo llego allí porque la había lavado el día anterior, llego a pensar que lo hacían apropósito, pero conociendo a su ''familia'' supo que eso si era cierto.

Al ver que la casa estaba completamente limpia decidió salir al patio y sentarse en la silla donde podía tener las más bellas cosas que se le ocurrían, pero sabía que pronto esa fantasía desaparecía y el mundo real en el que vivía no era igual.

Escucho la puerta sonar, un golpe, dos golpes y Kaneki ya se encontraba gritando ''voy'' abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer de cabello café y le tendió un papel. - ¿Es esta la casa de la madame Rize kashimiro? – Pregunto.

Kaneki recibió el papel con alegría mientras asentía una y otra vez. - ¿Esto es para? –

-El príncipe ha vuelto de Inglaterra y se va a hacer una fiesta donde encontrara a su futura esposa, dicen que aquí hay chicas bellas ¿Es cierto?

Levanto una ceja poniendo sus labios en línea recta, no sabía mentir y tampoco era capaz de hacerlo, pero al vivir en esa casa las mentiras eran parte de su vida, el solo sonreír cuando no estaba siendo feliz, lo estaba convirtiendo ya en un verdadero mentiroso, por lo que contesto un severo y sincero sí.

La mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo asintió con la cabeza y chasqueo sus dedos, fue allí donde un hombre de tez morena la cargo y la llevo hasta al carruaje, Kaneki espero a que este desapareciera y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

Sabía que esa invitación no era de su propiedad, ¿Pero cuantas veces no había ojeado algo de esa casa que llega cuando las brujas esas no están?

Lentamente el papel estaba siendo rompido lo más delicado que pueda para volver a cerrarlo y quede como nuevo, por fin logro cumplir su objetivo y lo que estaba leyendo no podía ser verdad.

 _ **Rize Kashimiro viuda de Kaneki, ofrecemos esta invitación por la llegada del príncipe, os esperáis a este maravilloso encuentro junto con sus tres bellas hijas, el baile será la próxima semana. ¡No faltéis!**_

-¿Tres bellas hijas? – Preguntaba mientras volvía aponer el papel en su lugar correspondiente. - ¿Quiénes se creen ellos para feminizarme? Y lo peor ¡Tanto papel para esas palabras!

-¿Con quién hablas? Realmente te estas volviendo loco. – Su hermanastra menor apareció por la puerta con una bolsa en su mano y se la tendió. – Ten, lo compre para ti. Ocúltalo de Rize.

-Gracias Hinami. Mira, esto es de tú madre. – Recibió el regalo agradecido y lo adjunto a su pecho, ya tenía ropa que usar para aquella invitación a la cual no faltaría ni loco, subió los escalones de la casa metiéndose a la habitación que pocas veces frecuentaba por culpa de los olores que esta tenia. – Iré al baile… conoceré una chica, nos casaremos y me podre ir de esta casa ¿Verdad Diosito? ¿Por qué será que no me escuchas?

…

-Encontrare una persona que me haga feliz, nos casaremos, vivirá conmigo en este enorme castillo. Eso se volverá realidad ¿Verdad Dios? – Recitaba mientras observaba hacia el cielo, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y las limpio cuando la puerta empezó a sonar. - ¿Por qué no me escuchas dios? – Esta vez se levantó del suelo caminando hasta la puerta y sonrió al ver el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Cómo la pasaste en Inglaterra? – Le pregunto mientras ingresaba a la habitación. – El rey Arima quiere boda ¡YA!

-Mi padre tendrá que esperar que conozca alguien. –

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-Pronto… creo.


	3. 2

—Esto es demasiado agotador.

Susurraba mientras agarraba los vestidos recién lavados, para su suerte estaban completamente secos y solo faltaba tomarlos para por fin entregárselos a las chicas después de plancharlo. Él estaba feliz de que su hermana le haya traído ese ''traje'' que combinaba perfecto con los zapatos que agarro de la ropa que iban a tirar de su padre.

Dejo un vestido rojo en la cama pequeña y el otro lo coloco en una cama grande, seguramente iban a ser los vestidos que sus hermanastras usarían para la fiesta, pero es que faltaban una semanas y todavía no se lo podía creer ¡Él estaba invitado! No le importo ser llamado ella, pero ese sentimiento de felicidad por fin logro sentirlo.

…

— ¿Y le diste el traje? – Pregunto la pelinegra a Hinami al momento de bajarse del carruaje, atrás de ella venia Rize escuchando cada palabra y Hinami asintió con la cabeza, ellas estaban haciendo planes de arruinar a Kaneki sea como sea y estaba en sus planes no dejarlo ir a la fiesta como le habían dicho sus dos hijas cuando llego.

Su cabello morado se movió con el fuerte viento y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer no era lo que ella haría, pero si funcionaba, tendría que fingir estarlo.

Entraron a la casa con pasos lentos, Kaneki sonreía como un niño pequeño y llego hasta donde su madrastra quitándole la bolsa que esta traía.

— ¿Ha ido usted a comprar ropa?

—Por supuesto, El príncipe llego de Inglaterra, busca una esposa y Hinami o tal vez Touka serán esas mujeres que estén a su lado.

Kaneki asintió con la cabeza, él no estaba interesado en ir a ver a un hombre ¿Verdad? El solo quería ir y divertirse por lo menos en una sola vez en su vida, si, el peli blanco deseaba incontablemente llegar a esa fiesta y bailar con todas las chicas que le parezcan atractivas.

Rize asintió con la cabeza, se acercó al peli blanco y le susurró al oído: —Eso significa… que nadie te quiere allá, ¿Cierto?

Y ese fue el momento en el que su corazón se estaba por salir, otra vez esa mujer arruinándole sus fantasías alegres ¿Acaso no podía ir a ese baile? Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero.

—Pero a mí también me han invitado.

¡Tin! Ese era el motivo que esperaba escuchar Rize, ahora sí, su plan estaba saliendo perfecto y eso que estaba por comenzar. Ahora vendría la parte fea y solo tenía que esperar a que Kaneki continuara hablando.

—De todas maneras… sí, es cierto. Nadie querrá a un tipo ceniciento allá. – Hinami también quería decir algo, ella no lo quería herir, pero sin embargo debía dejarse llevar por su madre y hermana mayor. Si no lo hacía algo malo le pasaba, estaba segura.

Una mueca de inconformidad apareció en el rostro paliducho de Kaneki y ya, era un hecho, él a esa fiesta no iría ni siquiera si el mismo príncipe lo sacara, Rize tenía mucho poder sobre él y con tan solo mover sus labios, tenía que obedecerle.

No sabía que era peor. ''Estar viviendo de su misericordia o que la vida tenga misericordia con él. ''

Por supuesto que no quería morir, pero prefería eso antes de seguir viviendo en el mismo techo de la mujer que por cosas de la vida llego allí, robándose el puesto de su verdadera madre y asesinando a su padre, porque estaba seguro, de que ella estaba detrás de esa ''enfermedad'' que ni los médicos lograron saber cuál era.

….

—Tienes que traerme a esa chica al trono, casarte con ella y darme hijos. – Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tsukiyama solo observaba hacia la ventana mientras que su padre lo miraba a él y lo sujetaba de los hombros, Tsukiyama soltó un suspiro y miro hasta donde se encontraba su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa si me enamoro de un hombre? – Solamente era una broma que quería decir para ver si por lo menos se lo quitaba de encima, llevaba varias horas repitiéndole lo mismo, Arima, como se llamaba el rey y padre de Tsukiyama se empalideció y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo único que quiero es que te cases. – Y allí fue donde entendió, su padre no solamente estaba buscándole una persona que lo acompañe por el resto de su vida, no, su padre estaba buscándole alguien que le haga feliz y que lo llene de momentos lindos ¿No? Llego a esa conclusión en cuanto escucho esa respuesta, es que… ¿Aceptaba que se enamorara de un hombre? Eso no se veía nunca.

Tsukiyama agarro a su padre del hombro, asintió varias veces y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Yo tendré una bella esposa, tendremos hijos y seremos felices.

…

—Y termine de lavar platos. —Susurro Kaneki mientras caminaba a su baño, si, le tocaba ir a un baño diferente al de la casa, Rize decía que si entraba al baño normal de la casa sería capaz de infectarlo.

Kaneki no le importaba eso, le gustaba saber que no le tocaba pelear con sus hermanastras en la mañana por quien entraba al baño de primero.

Antes de abrir la puerta su odiada madrastra le toco el hombro y empezó a sonreír sínicamente, no entendía el motivo de esa risa ¿O sí? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Ya estaba por escuchar esos motivos por el cual sonreía de esa manera tan ¿Fea?

Rize suspiro hondo dejando escapar el aire por la boca, lamio sus labios y sujeto a su hijastro por el mentón. — ¿Quieres ir tu todavía a la fiesta? —Era una pregunta fácil de responder. Solamente asintió con la cabeza y se escuchó la puerta de la casa sonar.

—Veamos si después de esto quieres ir todavía. Ve a abrir la puerta.

Obedeció, ella estaba planeando algo y tenía que saber que era, corrió cual caballo de carrera y abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver a un oficial allí e hizo un gesto de descompresión. —Adelante usted, señor Nishiki.

—Entréganos el traje que robaste.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿De qué traje usted habla?

Miro hacia la puerta que conducía a la cocina y salió una sonriente Touka detrás de ella Hinami y por las escaleras bajaba Rize aplaudiendo con una bolsa en sus manos. — ¿No es este el traje Nishio?

Kaneki seguía sin entender ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando con el traje que Hinami le había entregado?

— ¡Por supuesto que es este!

—Si… ese traje… me lo regalo Hinami.

—Yo no te he dado nada… Kaneki… ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que está pasando? — Y fue aquí donde no comprendía nada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos?

Tomo el traje que le paso el oficial, le pidió que lo revisara y así lo hizo una y otra vez. Miro indignado a sus hermanastras y luego miro a su madrastra quien sonreía sínicamente.

—Yo no robe nada.

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras dejaba caer en el suelo el traje.


	4. 3

Caminar en lava resultaba ser mucho más fácil y mil veces mejor para Kaneki que estar viviendo en casa de su odiada y despreciable madrastra, el desde que empezó a estar con ella la cosas en su vida pasaron de ser ''buenas'' para volverse ''malas'' si, desde ese entonces le toco abandonar varias cosas entre ellas, el pueblo donde vivía antes.

Todavía seguía sin entender porque estaba en ese lugar tan feo como la prisión, su madrastra lo había acusado de haberse robado ese traje de ceda que Hinami le dio al fin y al cabo ¿Para qué lo recibió sin necesidad de preguntarle un porque se lo daba?

Después de estar allí pudo por lo menos descansar un poco más y eso que solamente llevaba una sola noche.

— ¿Entonces eres inocente? — Su compañero de celda, un asesino serial que llevaba el nombre de ''Uta'' le preguntaba desde que llego él porque estaba allí, le respondía lo mismo siempre ''si, inocente'' era la que le aconsejaron algunos chicos cuando lo vieron entrar.

Ese tal uta no parecía rendirse, quería escuchar una respuesta diferente a esa y se levantó del suelo tocando el rostro de Kaneki. —No tienes rostro de asesino, ni de violador, secuestrador o de ladrón ¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?

….

Descansaba como todo el príncipe que era en su cama, ese lugar era especial para él, sin dolores de espalda pero había algo que le molestaba más que eso y era nada más y nada menos que el escándalo que formaba su amigo cuando entraba. —Muy buenos días. – saludo alegremente, Tsukiyama tuvo ganas de tomar a Ayato por las orejas y dejarlo sentado afuera mientras le imploraba un lo siento, pero se detuvo al ver que este tenía una cara de ''tengo una orden de tu padre''.

— ¿Qué quiere ahora? —. Pregunto de inmediato, quería salir de todas las actividades que tenía como príncipe, siempre y cuando este no tenga nada que ver con el campo y esas cosas molestas que le hacían perder la cabeza apenas llegaba.

Se enderezo apenas Ayato rasco su nuca y dejo escapar un suspiro ¡Lanzad las palabras ya!

— ¿Has visto ya la celda del pueblo? — Pregunto atemorizado.

—No. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

—No.

—Pues… cambia de opinión… porque esa es la orden del rey. Ir a visitar a ¡Todos! Los de esa pocilga.

Y su hermoso sábado se arruino en ese momento, bufar, patear la cama, bufar, halarse el pelo, bufar, patear la cama, bufar y ¡Vaya! Bufar, era lo único que podía hacer para detener sus piernas de salir corriendo y arrastrar por todo el reino a su padre, luego encerrarlo en un calabazo y esperar a que una mujer lo rescate y tenga este su propia historia de amor, para que no le esté buscando una a su hijo ¡Pero no! Tendría que abstenerse a todos esos impulsos que le daban.

Entro al baño todavía bufando y por supuesto maldiciendo a su amigo y a su padre por haberlo despertado tan temprano y lo peor ¡Hacerlo ir a lugares tan feos que seguramente tendrían olores a gente ordinaria!

…

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— ¿Tienes aun el descaro de preguntar? —Hinami tenía un día contestándole a su madre de esa manera, Rize estaba histérica de recibir ese tipo de respuesta de parte de su segunda hija, ella era la hija que quería volver la próxima reina del pueblo, había nacido de una relación diferente a la de su primer esposo y esa era una bendición sagrada según la partera que la atendió.

Empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la pelinegra mientras que usaba sus dedos de la otra mano para peinarla. —No te enojes, princesa. —Susurro acercándosele al oído.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿¡CÓMO!?

—No hemos hecho nada malo.

— ¿No? ¡Hemos metido a una persona inocente a prisión!

Rize resoplo, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué lo encerró? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que su hijastro fuese a la fiesta de bienvenida del príncipe? Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Saldrá después del baile.

Fue el turno de Hinami de resoplar, ella quiso terminar la conversación en ese momento y negó con la cabeza mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina. Se devolvió, la sonrisa de Rize apareció y solo vio cómo su pequeña niña, tomaba un pan de la mesa. —Olvide esto. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo no iré a ningún baile.

—No desobedeces a tu madre.

— ¡Yo no quiero ir! Tengo la conciencia sucia.

—Te toca… es una orden.

— ¿Estará aquí… el lunes a las siete, verdad?

—A las doce.

Y después de eso, Hinami termino salir de la cocina.

….

—Los de la celda ciento treinta y cuatro.

Estaba cansado de recibir a personas quejándose del maltrato que sentían en esas celdas, por suerte era la última celda que tendría ese día y se sorprendió en cuanto vio algo extraño. El chico de cabello blanco que se acercaba junto con uno de cabello negro, lucían exactamente de la misma edad que él, o al menos el tatuado.

El primero en sentarse frente a él para dar sus quejas fue uno al que le dijeron que se llamaba Uta, le sonrió tiernamente y el otro chico lo miro con indiferencia. —Soy culpable. Nada de que quejarme, adiós.

—Sigue tú, ceniciento.

—Gracias…

Se sentó frente a Tsukiyama, lo reconoció después de unos segundos y se levantó de la silla haciendo una inclinación de respeto, le indico que se sentara y obedeció.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Robe un traje.


	5. 4

**_— ¿Además de tener apariencia femenina robas? Dime ¿Usaste esa bonita cara para robar? — No estaba seguro si eso era una pregunta o simplemente una de esas cosas que la gente llamaba halagos, pero prefirió quedarse con la primera opción ya que era imposible ¡Completamente imposible! Que un hombre le tire la onda a otro hombre ¿No?_**

 ** _El pelinegro negó con la cabeza fue aquí el turno de Tsukiyama en dudar para poder saber cuál de las dos eran las respuestas, pero llego a entender que no robo nada. Se levantó de la silla como lo hace un oficial cuando está interrogando y mordió su labio inferior, su mente estaba demostrándole cosas que nunca jamás imagino en su vida ¿Por qué veía a esa pequeña cosa tan linda? Se preguntó cuándo se volvía a sentar y sonreír avergonzado tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos._**

 ** _— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí ''ceniciento''?_**

 ** _—Al menos una semana._**

 ** _—Una semana… Ya veo ¿Y tus padres? ¿Saben que robaste?_**

 ** _—No._**

 ** _—E incluso robas y nadie sabe… ¡Vaya! Nos saliste bien malo ''ceniciento. ''_**

 ** _Ok. En ese momento se levantó de la silla, se inclinó en modo de reverencia, llamándolo al mismo tiempo ''su majestad'' y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta que fue cerrada por los guardias. —Creo que ya se acabó mi tiempo._**

 ** _—Alguien por aquí no entiende. – Dijo Tsukiyama. —Tú tiempo se acaba cuando yo diga ''siguiente. ''_**

 ** _— ¿Cuándo digas que?_**

 ** _—Siguiente._**

 ** _— ¿Escucharon chicos? Dijo siguiente. Me voy._**

 ** _—Un momento, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero Kaneki lo miro con indiferencia y los guardias abrieron la puerta para dejarlo salir y uno de ellos lo acompaño hasta su celda._**

 ** _…_**

—Padre. No sabía que ese lugar era así de divertido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Arima. Solamente eran ellos dos en esa enorme mesa en las que según ellos podían sentarse más de 25 personas o tal vez más, pero les molestaba el solo hecho de ponérselas a contar.

Su padre tenía razón en lo de casarse y tener hijos, la casa solo estaba llena de ellos dos, los soldados, sirvientes y otras personas que podían cambiarse en cualquier momento si así se deseaba.

La reacción perdida de su hijo le hizo saber que algo andaba mal, pero para su definición era lo contrario, su hijo tenía la cara que él mismo tenía cuando se enamoró de aquella mujer que lastimosamente murió en una carrera de caballos con su mejor amiga.

Tomo un muslo de pollo del plato y se lo lanzo a su hijo cayéndole directamente en la frente. El sirviente que estaba allí cerca se acercó corriendo limpiándole la cara a un sonriente Tsukiyama que imito la acción de su padre, solo que este esquivo el muslo y se lo devolvió.

 ** _—_** Tienes que practicar tu puntería. – Dijo Arima con la copa de Vino en su mano.

—No están fácil.

—Si lo es.

—Claro. Como Padre es el mejor con los arcos de caza.

—Por supuesto y ya come.

….

— ¿Así que hablaste con el príncipe? —Su compañero de celda seguía cuestionándolo, se iba a detener hasta tener todo tipo de información que era obvio que no le interesaba, pero lo distraía un poco.

—Sí.

— ¿Y que hablaron?

—Muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Dije Muchas.

—Ya veo.

….

Rize apenas abría sus ojos, la pequeña siesta de cinco horas que tomo después de volver de la calle, juro que todo estaba limpio y que la comida estaba lista, pero no recordaba lo que había hecho con el Peli blanco.

Empezó bajando los escalones uno por uno, quería que su hijastro vuelva, no lo extrañaba, pero si quería que le hicieran esas cosas que le gustaban.

Llego a la cocina, solo se encontró con una sopa que se veía peor que la cara de Touka después de despertarse y un café que apenas lo vio supo que estaba amargo. Lo lanzo al suelo viendo la cara de su pequeña hija asustada y se disculpó de inmediato.

—Creo que necesitamos a Kaneki devuelta.

—No. Por ahora no.

— ¿Entonces vas a morir de hambre?

—No creo morir por eso.

—Pero Madre. ¿Es tan malo que mi querido hermanastro asista la fiesta?

Ella ni siquiera sabía la respuesta hacia esa pregunta ¿Por qué? Como dijo, no la sabía y asintió con la cabeza, porque solo era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

…

Su padre lo había aconsejado a que hiciera prácticas de caza, para eso se llevó a su guardia preferido Ayato, el chico que lo despertaba de sus mejores sueños en los que misteriosamente se encontraba ese chico ''ceniciento. ''

La flecha que fue lanzada por Ayato llego hasta darle a un venado en la pierna y Tsukiyama aplaudió como un niño pequeño, era su turno de lanzar y al ver que su flecha quedo enganchada en una hoja y no en el mismo venado que trataba de correr se sintió avergonzado.

Ayato termino con el animalito de una vez por todas y alentó a Tsukiyama para seguir caminando, pero este negó con la cabeza sentándose en el suelo y con un puchero en sus labios.

—Tienes que enseñarme a lanzar así.

—Cuando quieras.

—Hoy.

—Está bien.

….

— ¿Tú crees que ibas a ir a una fiesta siendo un ''ceniciento''? —Enserio no estaba siendo de ayuda ese chico, Kaneki tenía ganas de agarrarlo por la nariz y ponérsela roja y así estaría con gusto en prisión ¿Por qué eso es un delito verdad? Pensó cuando empezó a mover la poca para hablar.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo vaya?

—Que estas sucio y apestas a cocina.

—Pero esto se puede quitar con un baño.

—Uno bien largo.

Tomo aire para calmar la ira contenida y mordió su labio inferior a ese paso se lo iba a romper y estaba seguro de eso, pero no soportaba a ese chico de apariencia tenebrosa.

En menos de un segundo se levantó del suelo caminando desesperadamente y se inclinó para ver un pequeño ratoncito que se subió a su bota, era uno de esos blancos y le pareció una ternurita por lo que empezó a sobarlo y este reacciono de inmediato haciendo su sonido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñito?

— ¿Sabes que los ratones no hablan verdad?

Por un segundo agradeció a su madrastra por haber aprendido a soportar las cosas que pensaba e incluso quería hacer. Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a esa pregunta y siguió murmurándole al pequeño animalito.

—Eres muy lindo. – Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un pedazo de carne seca que se la tiro en el suelo la cual agarro el ratoncito y se la llevo corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, Kaneki sonrió tiernamente.

—Oye, ceniciento, tienes visita.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Vez otro ceniciento por aquí?

— ¿Sabe usted quién es?

—El príncipe.


End file.
